Prototype
by Heredth
Summary: What happens when GLaDOS finds a old AI in lower apurture? Science, thats what.
1. Chapter 1

Testing was as usual at Aperture Science, and that made GLaDOS happy. No people trying to kill her, no getting turned into a potato, and no mute lunatic.

Although, there was one problem.

No humans.

Sure she had sent the testing bots down to unlock the vault, but all the humans in there were ether brain damaged or dead. She would have unlocked the deeper parts of the vault herself but even she can't reach that far. But with the recent bird problem fixed, she found something.

The place where the mother crow had been nesting was on a control receptacle for the facility. This brings us to now, where the cooperative testing bots are on a mission back to the receptacle. The last thing standing in their way was this test.

It was a basic cube and button test, which was separated by glass. The two buttons connected to the opposite doors, but to get to it you have to use propulsion gel and repulsion gel to portal to it.

"Ok you press the button for my propulsion gel, and then I'll do the same for you." Atlas clicked to Pbody.

"Alright then." Pbody clicked back.

As Pbody pressed the button for the propulsion gel, Atlas positioned it behind the repulsion gel and ran at it. Pbody watched as Atlas jumped through the air, though his portal and landed at the cube button test. He then pushed the button up there to activate Pbodys propulsion gel, and watched as Pbody did the same as him and landed on the other side of the glass.

"Orange gets five science collaboration points for getting to the cube-button base test." said GLaDOS over the speakers.

"Finally" she added.

"Just ignore her." clicked Atlas

"What do you think I've been doing." clicked Pbody back.

As they both completed the rest of the test, GLaDOS was slightly unnerved. She was wondering why the test would be so basic around the breaker room. She had seen the tests to get to the vault, and they were some of the most elaborate tests she had ever seen, even more elaborate to get to the receptacle the first time. They had took a easy path with no tests this time, so she was wondering why there would be a random easy test in the way. She couldn't think of an answer.

That worried her.

She was an all-knowing super computer the size of a football field, so why couldn't she find a logical answer.

She would think about it later though, because the bots had just finished testing.

"High five!"

"Yea!"

She truly hates it when they do that.

"That is not part of the test."

"Who cares!" clicked Atlas.

"I am truly confused as to where you learned that, after all you are designed for math equations." said GLaDOS.

"But further to the point, you're at the receptacle." she added.

As the two bots approached the receptacle they observed the damage in it, which they had not noticed last time. Chunks of metal on the ground, conversion gel from broken pipes, scorch marks from fires. It was obvious that the underground had not been spared from the intelligence dampening core.

"Cool, its battle damaged." clicked Pbody in awe.

"Now there should be a door leading to the main breaker room." Said GLaDOS.

"Waaay ahead of you." clicked Atlas in awe.

He was in the main breaker room; and when Pbody got in, he was electronically gasping.

It was a entire wall of switches and buttons.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." GLaDOS said sternly

"O...K..." clicked Atlas.

"Erm, you should check the big hanging thing for the vault opener button." clicked Pbody

"...sure..." clicked Atlas, who was still staring at the wall when he shook his head and walked off.

Atlas was looking at the receptacle intently, when he pressed a button, which moved a red claw upwards.

("Oh, I wish they labeled these buttons!") Thought Atlas

He tried another button with made the claw spin around.

"-5 collaboration points to both of you for making effectively no progress." said GLaDOS

Hearing this, Pbody flipped a lever that made some wires detach from the receptacle.

"Congratulations orange, on breaking it even more." said GLaDOS sarcastically.

Atlas bent down and touched one of the wires, which resulted in electrocution.

Atlas then hit the receptacle in anger.

"STUPID MACHINE!" he clicked as the lights went out.

Pbody was scared and fell over, and hit a button, resulting in the lights to turn on.

"That was the most memorable act of stupidity I have seen from you both yet." GLaDOS said.

But the bots shame was cut short as the cords on the ground started snaking there was to different places, grabbing parts of what seemed to be a white hull, and some wires.

"NONONONONONONONO" Said GLaDOS as it all came together.

A slightly bigger wire launched out of the receptacle so fast that it knocked the core out of Atlas's body. The robot claw moved a rock out of the way to reveal a broken core, if you could call it that anymore. It had multiple cracked parts with plants in-between, and dried conversion gel on it. Its optic was nearly shattered.

When it was fitted together it fairly resembled the moron when he was attached to GLaDOS's hull. The body turned and moved forward to look at Atlas. The optic flickered on, it was green and not unlike Wheatlys.

It said two words to atlas in a male voice.

"Hello there!"


	2. Chapter 2

"And welcome, to the Aperture Science Enrichment- WOOOooooah, what in the name of science happened!"Said the robot now hanging from the ceiling.

The robot was now looking around the room, as if remembering something. Then suddenly, the robot turned toward Atlas and said,

"What year is it, bipedal Personality Construct?"

"Also when did we get bipedal Personality Constructs?"

"It is currently the year 9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9" said GLaDOS as she ended when the calendar shorted out.

"Ok, so it's definitely not late 1998" said the robot in slight distress.

"Also who are you?" added the robot.

"I should ask you the same question" said GLaDOS

"I am the Prototype Genetic Lifeform Project" said the robot proudly.

"But you can call me Heredth!" He added.

"I think this one's broken!" yelled Atlas to GLaDOS, who ignored small Atlas.

"Now who the heck are you lady?" yelled Heredth.

"I am the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System" said GLaDOS

"Why, that's great news!" said Heredth

"What's great?" said GLaDOS

"They finally got around to building you!"

* * *

**A/N**

**SORRY, I know it's a short chapter but I PROMISE they will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

GLaDOS was amazed at what the robot named Heredth just said.

"What do you mean, 'got around?'"

"Well, they spent so much time working on me."

"I thought they would never finish you." said Heredth.

"In hindsight, that is a silly thought." he continued.

"I mean I am the prototype of you." he finished.

If GLaDOS could frown, she would.

"Well, PGLP-" said GLADOS

"Heredth" corrected the robot.

"Well, Heredth." GLaDOS said, going over the new name slowly, with a tone of disapproval that made the two small robots squirm.

"If you're a prototype of me, then build a test."

Heredth was unnerved on the concept. He was never any good at building tests. That was one of the things they had changed in the new version.

"Well- I um.. I DONT HAVE ANY RESORSES!" He said quickly.

"I'll get you some." said GLaDOS, who was calm.

"I-I don't have test subjects!" said Heredth who was scared.

"Do me a favor and open the inner chambers of the vault." said GLaDOS.

"Well um, alright." said Heredth as he did the action.

"There you go." said GLaDOS.

"Now you have test subjects."


	4. Chapter 4

After much threatening, and cowering, Heredth not only had three tests subjects in a white room somewhere; but also knew the pecking order of things.

"Alright so... GLaDOS Me Test Subjects Test Bots Turrets?" said Heredth.

"Yes." said GLaDOS.

"Is she always like this?" said Heredth, directing his attention to the Test Bots.

"Yes." Atlas clicked.

"Right then." Heredth said as he turned the cameras in the white room on.

What he saw in there were three test subjects. One was sitting in a corner singing a humming some kind of song. It seemed very violent and loud. Another was drawing on a paper that was provided to the small group as entertainment. The last subject was standing in the middle of the room and started yelling at the cameras.

"HEY!" yelled the subject.

"YOU, YEA YOU!" He yelled.

"I knew you were talking to Me." said Heredth, catching him off guard.

"Whoa, so we are being held captive!" he yelled.

"Not captive, just held against your will by a science company." Heredth said nonchalantly.

_"Good people skills." GLaDOS said._

_"Oh great, are you going to be doing this all the time?" Heredth thought._

_"I need to take notes on your performance." GLaDOS said._

_"-So yes" GLaDOS added._

"HEY METALHEAD!" the man yelled. At this, the man in the corner lifted his head and said,

"What?"

"Not you." The woman drawing said.

"Oh" the man in the corner said.

"WHEN CAN WE LEAVE!" the middle man exclaimed.

"Don't worry; we'll let you out at the end of the tests." Heredth said.

Little did they know, Heredth had a robotic claw crossed behind his back...


End file.
